


The Shower Dilemma

by dollface



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Paramore
Genre: F/M, Hayliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollface/pseuds/dollface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why won’t you just get in?” He stared at Hayley<br/>as the water rushing through the tap beckoned to him,<br/>its watery tendrils waiting to wrap themselves<br/>in its embrace.</p><p>Hayley, stubborn as anything,<br/>crossed her arms. “It’s too hot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shower Dilemma

Tattooed hands started turning the hot and cold taps, fiddling with them and sticking bare skin into the water cautiously, a few yelps of surprise flying into the air.  
  
She was perched on the edge of the plastic tub, normally straight hair messy from a restless night. She drew patterns into the stark white as she watched her boyfriend readying the shower. After she had woken him up for the sixth time that morning – it was currently only four thirty two – he had declared that they start their day with a long, relaxing shower. Only after a grumbling and muttering under his breath about being roused repeatedly, however.  
  
Her eyes trailed up his tattooed butt and back, enjoying the view. The artwork was incredible – all smooth, flowing lines. He had gotten a kitsune, though she often wondered why he hadn’t asked for a wolf. He adored them, to say the least, and frequently mentioned them in his lyrics. The body the tattoo was situated on wasn’t half bad either.  
  
“Is it ready?” Hayley asked, pulling her bright red hair back off her face and shoulders. She flicked her eyes up to meet Oliver’s as he around. He flashed her a smile and his eyes wandered down slightly before jumping back up to her green irises. Hayley gave him a small smile in return, appreciating his respect of not blatantly staring at her chest.  
  
“Almost. It’s not quite warm enough yet.” Oliver turned back to the taps and turned the hot one a few times, steam climbing into the air a few seconds later. Sticking his hand back into the jets, his body immediately relaxed and he sighed in contentment. “That’s better,” he murmured to himself. “It’s ready.” He said this louder, and Hayley stood and looked scrutinisingly at the water before testing it herself, not wanting to walk in blind. She snatched her hand back, pausing before she stepped into the water, a gasp leaving her lips.  
  
“That’s a bit warm.” She remarked. Oliver looked at the steam rising. Maybe it  _was_ a little hot. He was willing to negotiate on the temperature if it meant showering together. Spinning the hot tap clockwise, he gestured for Hayley to test the water again.  
  
Hayley pulled a face, again keeping her hand away from the water. “Why won’t you just get in?” Oliver stared at Hayley as the water rushing through the tap beckoned to him, its watery tendrils waiting to wrap themselves in its embrace. Letting the cooler liquid run over his own skin, he noted the drastic change and gave her a small nudge. “Come on.”  
  
Hayley, stubborn as anything, crossed her arms. “It’s too hot.” She cocked her hip and looked up at him.  
  
“ _You_  change it then.” Oliver stepped back a few paces and watched as Hayley turned the cold tap full circle. He cringed at what he expected the temperature to be. He followed Hayley into the shower anyway, biting his tongue so he wouldn’t shriek. The water was akin to that of rain.  
  
Another problem that Oliver hadn’t thought of when dreaming up this idea was the size of their shower. They lived in a cramped, dingy flat – the best they could afford as university students – and the bathroom was tiny. What it lacked in size it didn’t make up for in quality either. They both barely fit and while the water had been gushing happily from the taps mere seconds before, it had thrown a tantrum and begun to sputter.  
  
Hayley was squished into a corner and Oliver was trying his best to give her enough room. If he had been aiming for romance, this was definitely the other side of the spectrum. Tremors were rocking Oli’s body and he was slipping on the slimy floor, a hand against the tiles as he tried to right himself.  _Sorry!_ ’s were flying every which was as they both tried to find standing space which was both comfortable and practical.  
  
Finally giving up and deciding to tumble out of the shower, Hayley marched over to the bath and started spinning those taps.  
  
“What are you doing? We already proved –”  
  
“Shush.” Hayley cut Oliver off, and he turned off the water and walked over to her. “Wait for the bath to fill and tell me if it’s hot enough.” She patted dry the ends of her hair using a towel and then took a seat on the counter next to the sink. Swinging her legs idly, she jumped off and opened the cupboards, retrieving a light green container. Popping the cap, she upended it over the bath. Closing it after she was satisfied with the amount of gloopy liquid that splashed in, she returned it to its place. Oliver raised an eyebrow and she replied with, “bubbles.”  
  
A few minutes later and the tub was half filled with bubbles and about a quarter with water. Oliver stepped in and sat down, stretching out his legs. They hit the opposite end of the bath and Hayley giggled, commenting, “long legs.”  
  
“Now what?” Oliver asked as Hayley moved the bathmat over to the side of the bath and sat down on it, leaning her back against the cold plastic.  
  
“We wait until it cools down, then I hop in.” Oliver wound a soapy arm around Hayley, kissing the back of her head.  
  
“You’re a genius.” He said, smiling widely and beginning to play with her hair. Hayley leaned back into his touch; it was soothing.  
  
“That’s why I’m the facilitator not you,” she murmured.


End file.
